International Publications No. WO 90/06299, published Jun. 14, 1990, describes derivatives of phenylethanolamines as having an effect on the metabolism, preferably reduction of the blood sugar level and body fat, and International Publication No. WO 02/32897, published Apr. 25, 2002, describes derivatives of alpha-aryl ethanolamines useful as β3 adrenergic receptor agonists.